


This Beautiful Thing Of Ours: 30 Day OTP (NSFW) Challenge

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge involving Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry. I've been busy with work and summer classes, plus I've recently moved and have only just gotten wifi. I've already done the 30 Day OTP Challenge but this is slightly different and is basically just pure porn. I'm doing this to get back in the groove of writing and hopefully this will motivate me to work on my WIPs.

Daryl’s next to him, curled up with his face pressed against the side of his neck. Rick's spent, exhausted after the fantastic sex they had just had, and he can hardly get up the energy to move. Daryl’s naked skin is hot and sticky against Rick’s, almost uncomfortable, but Rick refuses to move. Cuddling with him like this, especially after the shitty ass week they’ve both had, makes him happier than he has been in a long time. It’s been forever since they’ve been able to take their time and explore each other’s bodies slowly, their kids and jobs keep them busy enough, and Rick’s sure it’s been weeks since he’s been this content.

Daryl mumbles something against Rick’s neck, something he can’t even hear, as Rick traces gentle circles up and down his back. He knows Daryl’s body is always sensitive, especially right after sex, and Rick loves running his fingers up and down his smooth skin. “What was that?” he asks, slowing the circles he’s drawing but not stopping them.

“I said,” Daryl says, lips splitting into a smile as he looks up at Rick. “That tickles you ass.”

“We both know you like it,” Rick says, stopping his hands from moving anymore. “You always react so sweetly to my touches.” Rick runs a hand down Daryl’s side and over the soft skin of his thighs, Daryl’s most sensitive spot.

Daryl gasps and twists away from him, smacking a hand gently against his shoulder. “Fuck off, babe,” he says, voice not as angry as the word would suggest. “It’s too soon, we’ve been fucking for like 5 hours. I need break.”

“I know,” Rick says, shifting his body downwards so he’s right up against Daryl. He wraps his arms around Daryl’s back, pressing a kiss against the top of his head as it finds its place buried in Rick’s collar bone, and slots one of his legs between Daryl’s. “Get some sleep babe, we’re both exhausted.”

“I love you,” Daryl mumbles, voice drifting off at the end as his body succumbs to sleep.

“I love you,” Rick says. He lets his body take in Daryl’s next to him, smiles at how content and happy they both are, before he closes his eyes and falls into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	2. Day 2: Kissing (naked)

Rick and Daryl crash through their bedroom door like a hurricane, tearing at each other’s clothes until they’re left there naked and aching for each other. Daryl’s hands clutch at Rick, nails scratching through his hair, as their mouths move against each other’s feverishly. Their naked skin slides against each other, still slightly wet from the shower they had just shared, and Daryl moans low in his throat as Rick’s cock brushes up against his.

The two of them fall into bed together, hands scratching and rubbing at each other’s skin as their tongues battle for dominance. Rick’s on top of Daryl, biting and sucking at his neck as he grinds their hips against each other's. “Fuck,” Daryl groans, running his hands down Rick’s muscled back. Rick’s teeth and lips and tongue against his throat send coils of want through his belly. He can already feel his skin bruising underneath Rick’s mouth and he knows he’s going to have to wear a turtle neck for the next day or two if he wants to avoid Merle’s raunchy comments, or maybe he'll just avoid Merle entirely. He likes showing off the marks Rick leaves on his neck.

Despite the fact that Daryl’s enjoying this, he always loves when Rick gets possessive and marks him up, he’s got other plans for the night that don’t involve Rick running the show. So when Rick starts to move lower Daryl bucks his hips and bits at Rick’s lower lip before he makes his next move.

“Nu uh, hotshot,” Daryl says, using every muscle in his body to flip himself over on top of Rick. Daryl straddles Rick’s hips, ass dangerously close to the tip of his dick, and bends down to kiss a trail up his chest. He takes Rick’s wrists in one hand, his hand isn’t quite big enough to enclose entirely around both of them but Rick doesn’t fight his hold, and presses them against the sliver of bed above his head.

He rests his palm against the bed beside Rick to keep his balance before he bends down and presses their lips together. The kiss is rough and demanding and Daryl’s sure Rick’s going to feel it all night. “I’m in charge tonight, you just lay there and look pretty.”

Rick moans and bucks his hips, trying to get more friction between him and Daryl but Daryl’s hands hold him in place. They both know it wouldn’t be hard for Rick to break free of Daryl’s hold, he just doesn’t want to, and that’s the only sign he needs to keep going with this change of direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took that a lot further than I actually intended to when I first started writing this chapter but I'm sure you guys are gonna be pleased with how it ended (even if I suck at writing porn)
> 
> Let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late.

Rick and Daryl are making out hot and heavy, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, when Daryl pulls away and bites at his bottom lip. Rick instantly feels like he’s done something wrong, maybe pushed Daryl too far too quick, and he silently curses. Daryl had shyly admitted to him when they had first begun dating that he was asexual and would most likely never be able to give him any sexual relationship. Rick hadn’t cared, sex had never been that important to him and he’s been able to handle his urges just fine with his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, running a hand down his face. He’d let his urges get the best of him and made the most important man in his life uncomfortable. “Let’s cool it down a little, maybe watch a movie?”

“I wanna have sex with you,” Daryl blurts out before Rick can say anything else, twirling his thumbs nervously.

“Daryl, I already told you don’t have to do that. I love you, whether or not you give me sex, and that’s not going to change,” Rick says. They both aren’t very touchy feely, never have been, but he’s not going to let Daryl do something he really doesn’t want to do simply because he thinks he needs to.

“I know, but this is honestly what I want. I like you Rick, I lot okay. I love you,” Daryl admits, looking down. “I don’t want you to think that I’ve been lying about my sexuality, I really am asexual. But some people, they develop sexual relationships with someone they really really like. And, I, well, I –“

Rick cuts off Daryl’s rambling with a chaste kiss. He knows how hard this is for Daryl to admit, he’s always been fairly closed off emotionally, so he’s not going to make him struggle anymore. “I love you, and I know you know what you want. If you say you’re ready, I believe you.” Daryl’s had enough of people not believing him and Rick refuses to become another one of those people. 

Daryl smiles, cheeks heating up slightly. He tries to hide his blush by ducking his head but it’s too late, Rick had already seen it. “Alright,” Daryl says, coughing to try and hide his "chick-flick" slip up, grabbing Rick’s hand as he pulls him back towards their bedroom. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this was so awkward for me to write.

Daryl unlocks the front door and walks in, trying to be as quiet as possible. The kids won’t be home from Lori’s house until tomorrow but there’s a chance that Rick is already asleep and he doesn’t want to risk waking him up. Not to mention the fact he was hoping to surprise him and he can't do that if he hears him walk in. Daryl had been away for the week on a hunting trip with Merle and wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow night but there's a flurry of bad weather headed their way and he had decided to cut the trip short a little, without telling Rick.

Daryl kicks off his shoes and sets his bag by the front door before he heads back towards his and Rick’s bedroom. The bedroom light shines underneath their door but Daryl can’t hear the T.V. going like it usually would if Rick were awake. The door is open a crack so Daryl pushes it open carefully, peering into the bedroom. What he sees makes Daryl’s cock harden and he has to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

Rick is in bed, spread out on top of the blankets completely naked. His hand is moving up and down his cock slowly, low moans sounding throughout the room. Rick’s clutching something square in his hand and it takes Daryl a second to realize it’s a picture of him, _his husband is masturbating to a picture of him._ Rick might have laughed if it wasn’t such a turn on.

Rick moans his name and his eyes close, hand starting to jerk his dick faster. Daryl walks towards Rick, hiding a smirk behind his hand. He makes it all the way to the bed before Rick even realizes he’s there, too preoccupied with his leaking dick to notice.

“That better than the real thing?” Daryl says, crawling into bed beside Rick. "'Cause that thing sure as hell can't reciprocate anything."

Rick jumps, completely startled, and drops the picture as his head whips towards Daryl’s voice and he falls off the bed. Daryl can’t hide his amusement now, watching a naked Rick tumble of the bed because he had been startled while jerking off to his picture is just too damn funny, and he laughs.

Rick recovers quickly and pulls himself back up on the bed, trying to casually brush off his slip up. “Never better than the real thing,” Rick says, pulling Daryl down into a possessive kiss.

Rick moans against Daryl’s lips, shifting his body back and forth as he tries to get comfortable. He’s obviously still turned on and the fact that Daryl’s sitting in front of him fully clothed doesn’t seem to be helping any. “Need you,” Rick mumbles, pressing a series of kisses against his lips. “You’ve been gone for too long, I need you.”

“Rick,” Daryl says between furious kisses, trying to catch his breath. “I was literally gone for six days.”

“Don’t care,” Rick says, pulling up Daryl’s shirt. “Missed you, lots. You have too many clothes on, get them off. Now.”

Daryl tries to get another word out but when Rick does that thing with his tongue that drives him wild he’s instantly putty in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	5. Day 5: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much crap and I'm sorry for that but I'm way behind on this and I really need to get caught up. Hopefully you find some joy out of this.

"Fuck, babe," Rick says, pressing his lips in a possessive kiss against Daryl's lips. "You look so good today." 

"Rick, I look like this every day," Daryl says, pushing Rick away from him slightly embarrassed. Daryl's never been good at taking compliments, the fact that Rick tries to compliment him every chance he gets hasn't really changed that.

"Exactly, I'm so lucky to have you," Rick says honestly, stepping closer to Daryl. "You don't even know how lucky I am, you don't see you like I see you." Rick kisses Daryl again, deepening it as he runs his tongue over his chapped lips asking for entrance.

“Rick,” Daryl mumbles against Rick’s mouth, voice breaking off in a breathy moan that goes straight to Rick’s dick. There’s nothing, absolutely nothing, hotter than a wrecked Daryl moaning his name. Rick’s never tried it before but he wouldn’t be surprised if he could get off on that sound alone.

“Fuck,” Rick groans, pressing Daryl up against the front door. Their bodies are right up against each, heating up the skin that touches, and Rick's body ignites in pleasure. They’re in the entryway, Rick’s body pressing Daryl up against the cool metal of the front door. They’ve got less than fifteen minutes until they have to leave to get the kids from school, they’ve got to make this fast or they’d have some explaining to do.

“Jesus,” Daryl curses, head falling back to rest against the door with a soft thud, as Rick attacks his neck, biting and sucking at his sensitive skin. He lets out a whimper as Rick sucks at his sweet spot, something he knows Daryl would deny until the day he died. Rick unbuttons Daryl’s jeans, his warm hand wrapping around the cool skin of Daryl's dick. Daryl bites his lip to keep from moaning when cold skin meets warm.

“You’ve got like five minutes babe,” Rick whispers, moving his hand faster as he rubs his own clothed cock against Daryl’s thigh. He presses himself even harder against Daryl’s body, skin igniting where it touches, slotting his knee between Daryl’s thighs to keep them slightly spread. “Think I can get you to cum that fast?”

“Is that a challenge?” Daryl asks, squirming slightly underneath Rick’s hand. Rick can tell he’s close, he can’t keep his eyes open and breathy little moans escape his lips every few seconds. He’s being so careful right now, trying to keep everything he’s feeling bottled up and hidden, but Rick can see right through all Daryl’s attempts to keep quiet. He’s close and they both know it, he won't last long at all.

Instead of answering with words Rick just moves his hand faster, lips going back to nip at Daryl’s neck. Daryl groans, low in his throat, and unconsciously bucks into Rick’s hand. He looks so good like this, sweaty and turned on beyond belief, and Rick can’t help but rub against Daryl’s thigh. The friction feels wonderful against his cock and within seconds he realizes he’s just as close as Daryl is, and he hadn't really touched himself.

“Rick,” Daryl says, voice hardly recognizable as he starts to come undone, and just like that he’s cumming hard into Rick’s hand. It doesn’t take long before Rick’s following after him, creaming his jeans like he’s sixteen years old again.

Daryl collapses against the door and Rick relaxes against Daryl's body for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. After a few seconds, when they've both regained their composure, Rick kisses Daryl, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. “I win,” Rick says, smiling triumphantly.

“Rick we both know it’s not hard to get me to cum, ‘specially not when you suck on my neck like that,” Daryl says, sticking his cock back in his jeans before he zips his pants back up. “‘sides, you creamed your jeans like a horny teen seconds after I did. How can you even win if we never even bet anything?”

Rick shrugs his shoulders and smiles. “I don’t care, I still win.”

“Whatever,” Daryl says, shaking his head playfully, as he pushes away from Rick. “I need to get the kids from school and you need to take a shower. You smell like sex.”

“‘Kay,” Rick says, kissing Daryl once again, before he turns around and heads towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


End file.
